The Silent Chloey and the Deadly Child
by TheSilentChloey
Summary: The third instalment of the TSC series. This time we follow Chloey into an interesting portion of her life, the end of her time as a warrior and the beginning of her destiny as the last of her father's children, his only living legacy she must live up to expectations that she doesn't think she can. Rated M to be safe. OCxOC
1. Prologue: A Warrior's Regrets

_Blank pages are the worst. So few words can describe the annoyance I have with blank pages. I suppose that it would make some sense if I said what I intended to do to fill up the blank pages, but if I said that this soon it wouldn't make sense. However I suppose it is time to write something that even I didn't think that I would. Here then is what happens next. Not in_ The Silent Chloey and the White Wolf _but in the next book. The third of the series. This book will contain spoilers for some of the cannon Claymore story. After all there is a huge gap between Rosemary and Teresa that must be explained as well as what happens to Chloey and co. Of course she will begin the journey where she left it. In a time that is confusing and shaking her up._

 _ **Prologue:**_ **A Warrior's Regrets**

I had long since learned from the other warriors that Hysteria had failed to send her black card to any other warrior. It pained me to hear it. I had known a long time ago that she would lead to the death of at least someone. As well as herself. How I knew I didn't and couldn't have known. I winced as the thoughts that I was having had to do with more important things at this point in time. I had to be very careful with what I did from here on out. After all stories would circulate and those that knew me were truly few and far between now. With Hysteria gone, most of the warriors who I did know well enough were also dead. I almost wondered if I would have changed anything by being there. If I had challenged her, would I have saved lives? Or would I too have finally met my own end. The thoughts swirled around my head as I tried to make sense of what had happened. Why had they been killed like that? They did not want to turn their blades on her and yet they did. And they died for it. If Hysteria had any knowledge of what it was that made them like that, she would have known that the men were looking into her death since Ahiria had walked the earth as the number 2. Even so...I doubted that she even knew the seriousness of her own actions. That I'd been forced to keep an eye on her as she killed them...I'd already seen it once...and that was enough for me. I didn't want to see it again. Yet here I was seeing the death of comrades that didn't deserve it. Seeing them as their lives faded away because of the foolishness of the men that called themselves my masters. The men that I wished I could kill, or at the very least make them feel the pain that I had felt ever since Luciela awakened. And Rafaela was stripped of her number. If only...if only I had been more actively outspoken. Then none of this would have happened.

I was walking along the most worn path towards Mucha, when I noticed that we were not the only ones going in this direction. There was a group of what appeared to be humans. I frowned and took little notice of them as we had a job to get to. I had decided that the time had come. There were only five warriors that I would trust with my own life within the ranks of the our kind. Of those two were children that had been long since taken from their family, sold like cattle to the slaughter. Of the other three, those that actually kept close to me and travelled with me a surprising amount of the time, two were older and one had taken an odd liking to me as a human. For some reason I will never understand she saw me as a mother figure to her. I didn't mind it, but it did lend to some interesting conversations. Mostly about how I seemed to be the one that cared for the other warriors. It didn't make much sense to me but I supposed that Heather had a point. I did seem to care for others more than they themselves realised at times. I couldn't help the soft smile as I watched over the three comrades that travelled with me. Meg was as bold as ever. Claire needed some work on her own confidence as usual, while Heather seemed content to simply follow us. Of course Kate was with us and she was my white wolf that had been travelling with me since she was a pup. I was mildly amazed that a group like this could even get along. I would have expected that Heather and Meg would have fought at least once by now. I laughed softly. They were all sound asleep and I was more than ready for what was to come. At least I hoped so.

Warriors and yoma were in and out of my close range sensing. Most of them were chasing and fighting one another as I'd sensed from the beginning. Hunter and hunted in a constant battle against one another to see who would win. The yoma still very much weaker than the warriors until the warriors lost control over their yoma halves and became awakened beings. Somehow it seemed to me as if that was what the men were aiming for. I didn't know why, but I knew for some reason they wanted a warrior that could awaken and return to their human state. I heaved a sigh and hoped that once I got away I would get the time that I needed to think about all that I knew. Then I would have to make sure that I chose my time wisely. Too soon and I would end up dead or worse than dead. I would have to find a way that the men would _not_ be able to find me...ever. I knew that this would be difficult. After all we were treated like we were expendable. And I knew that they were planing on getting a new eyes out before long. My life was inconsequential to them. Knowing that they thought that didn't change the fact that I was one of the best warriors that they had. Why else would they dump the rank of Number 2 onto me? I guess that there are warriors out there that would kill for my rank. I certainly didn't like it, and I decided that as best as I could that the plan needed a perfect strike. It needed a cover so perfect that the men wouldn't trouble themselves with my own "death". It would be difficult to maintain such a ruse if I was near them, but if I could return home somehow...I could feel the thoughts leading me to my ultimate plan.

One day I would have my freedom, my revenge would have to wait. After all, there were more important things that I needed to do. Firstly there were others to speak with, others to try and make stronger. Others that would likely want to come with me. And others that I would have to hide. All in all, I could see what had to happen. I knew what had to happen. And I didn't like it one bit.


	2. Chapter I: The Escape Plan

**The Silent Chloey and the Deadly Child Chapter I: The Escape Plan**

 _A/N: So now we come to yet another chapter, perhaps this might be slow, perhaps not. All that you'll know is that there is more to it then meets the eye..._

I groaned as I came to. The dream I had was the worst possible one that I'd ever had. Frighteningly vivid I saw images that I couldn't make much sense of. I had naturally not wanted to rest in the first place and I almost didn't know why I was resting in the first place. I looked about me and heaved a sigh. The place was Uncle Marcus' inn and by my best guess I wasn't exactly in the best position. With another groan I got up and pulled on my armour. I doubted that I was going to get much done now that I was here. I had to wonder though what I had done to get here and sighed. My sword was by the side table and everything seemed to be in place...except the black card that was resting on the side table. It wasn't an emblem that I was familiar with. I grit my teeth and looked at it more carefully than before and the night came violently back to me.

 _I had been travelling with Meg and Claire after the successful mission to the northern part of the Paraburo Mountains, it seemed to be an open and shut case. A horde of yoma easily killed and we'd done well to clear them out. Orsay had heaped the praise on us for our work and gave me a black card, for a warrior called Sara. From what I knew she was Number 43 and wasn't in control of herself any more. I had asked if there was anything else that I should know and Orsay said that she was likely hiding in the south._

I sighed as I looked at the emblem. This was a kid. Clearly. Even so I knew that there was more to it then what Orsay was saying. Why after all would I, the new Number 2 be the one that the child asked for? Also there was something off about the black card in the first place. Was this some kind of trick? Or was this Sara someone that I had met before but didn't end up remembering. I frowned as I tried to work it all out. If there was one thing that I had long since learned it was that the men of the Organization couldn't be trusted. Although _how_ I knew that wasn't important. I somehow had a sense of survival within myself that did come somewhat in handy. I snorted as I pulled on the rest of my armour. It was almost time to track down Sara and find out what in the world was going on.

I could sense as I moved to the door that there was a commotion happening down below me. I froze and tilted my head. It wasn't yoma or a warrior, so I guessed it was a human that was making all of that fuss. I left the room and was confronted by something I didn't expect to see.

There was a family; doubtless they were those that kept well clear of half-yoma. The moment they saw me they fell silent, and Meg stamped down the stairs, "GOOD MORNING ALL!" And I froze as the humans looked at me in surprise. Of course Meg had to be loud, but I noticed that they seemed to move back away from me. Meg came to stand beside me, "So where to now?" Meg asked calmly now having the noise out of her system,

"I think we had to head to Dakut," Claire said, "Something about yoma troubles being the reason," She said with a thoughtful expression,

"Right," Meg said turning towards me, "Any clue on how many?"

"A decent enough number to warrant us going there," I sighed softly, because this was said entirely out of the humans' hearing and mostly between the three of us and Kate. Funny how that was beginning to become a thing. However what did happen was the family moved out of our way and let us pass. They didn't say anything oddly enough but they didn't have to. I saw in their eyes that they didn't like running into us and doubtless it wasn't a good omen for them. Luckily for them however the town was clear of yoma so they would be fine.

Three weeks of travelling was enough to bring us to the southern tip of Dakut, a small town with very little to it, in fact it wasn't too far from where I might have called a previous town that was nameless to me as all that was left was ruins and broken down buildings that were long since abandoned. I almost knew that this was going to be a bad idea given how close it was towards Pieta and knowing that it was for the best at the very least. It was the closest I had ever been to the northern lands of Alphonse. At least there wasn't any snow. However no sooner did the thought cross my mind then did slight flakes start falling down. I stifled a curse behind a frown. Of course it was going to be like that. The cold air here had to be the reason that there was snow here and like Lido in the middle of winter, the snow fell quite regularly throughout the winter months.

We walked through the slush that was newly fallen but melted snow. Any human would not have enjoyed this part of our journey but I was used to it...at least I got used to it. Like the rain falling on my face I quickly put the cold out of my mind. Clearly that was what I was trained to do. Reality held a different story naturally. I huffed softly to myself as my comrades and I prepared for the next task. To find the yoma that was the cause of the trouble in this area. I could sense three of them and I motioned to the others. Kate seemed content to keep out of the way as she knew that the fight would be beyond her. I watched as the white wolf moved to a safe spot and I thought about everything that had transpired after Hysteria's death. It seemed to me at least that the men were starting to ignore me just a bit. It did suit me to a degree but I also counted on them needing my presence down south for various reasons. I decided that I would silently investigate what was going on. Doubtless they might have found another eye but somehow I didn't think it was that. Eyes were not taught...they were made. At least that is how it went down with myself.

The yoma were easily taken out. Too easily in fact. I wondered if that was a sign of our skill or the fact that the yoma were weak. The townspeople had the usual reaction of course. Screaming uselessly when they finally realised that the dead bodies were yoma. It was the same old story for me and yet there was something not right. I decided that it was best not to stay and we moved south rapidly again. I had to wonder what was going on but I knew that there was more to it then that. Why would the people be so different...I frowned and realised that I knew very little indeed. Given that I was "so old" I would have to see what Chris had to say. He was after all the older one than the three of use combined so perhaps he would know what was going on. Lido was going to be a bit harder to reach, but I could take a brief break.

The journey to Lido was uneventful and we managed to get there just before the first snows filled the Paraburo valley. I watched as people began to prepare for the coming cold winter that had yet to pass. Even so I knew that it was a matter of time before snow filled the area and for the most part I was ready for whatever was going to happen. The hunting wouldn't be so easy for the humans of Lido but then it never really was. Most of the time humans had to scrape by as best as they could. It was bad enough that I did hunt for them on occasion, but that I did it _behind_ the back of the Organization wasn't the ideal situation. I frowned as all hell threatened to break loose for another winter. I was beginning to feel like I was an old soul that had long since lost the way I was going before. I heaved a sigh and allowed my feet to hit the dirt roads that would inevitably take me home once more...to the town that I was born in.

There was a small gathering of humans at the gates and I noticed that there was a clear argument going on. However I simply tried to keep clear of it as it seemed to be a drunken brawl between two outsiders and not actual Lidoans. Even the people were giving these outsiders space. I watched as they appeared to fight for a while longer before they one of them passed out. I frowned as I saw the other man collapse and sighed. They would be fine once the town healer got onto them. I could see the people gathering to take them there and continued my way forward. There was one place that I was going towards. My blood uncle's house. A place that I didn't want to go to but I knew that I had to. There was a method in my madness. Only I knew that I had to do and quite frankly it was frightening.

I walked into the door and I knew that my Uncle had been waiting for me. Meg and Claire were curious as to why we were here but when Uncle Stephan spoke they understood, "Chloey," he said, "it's good to see you again,"

I looked at my uncle and said, "I know, but there is more pressing issues at this time,"

"What are you talking about child," He said suddenly looking much more serious than before,

"Or is this something else..."  
"There is more to it then that Uncle," I said quietly, "It's about the other thing that we we talking about,"

"Good god child, are you certain that it is time for that?" He asked me,

"Yes, yes it is," I said looking down trying to hide the blush from my face,

"God child!" He growled, "That is the most dangerous thing that I have heard!" I could feel his glare at me and I heaved a sigh,

"What else would you have me do?" I snapped back, "Put them even further at risk by remaining in the Orgnaization? I know that they're not looking at Lido and it would for the best." I looked at him then and heaved a sigh, of course he knew what I was talking about and for not the first time we both were looking at one another, my uncle with a dark expression and me with a calm façade. Even more obvious was the fact that Meg and Claire were both looking between the two of us with confused expressions. I knew that they would have to know, as Numbers 12 and 11 respectively they had a right to know as they were closer to me than most of the other warriors and I knew that I could trust them. Hell I intended to help them escape with me if I could. I was surprised though that they didn't take that long to understand what was going on. It was Claire that spoke,

"So we're going to desert are we?"

"If that is an option, I suppose," I said and Meg snorted,

"Of course we are!" She said, "Why the fuck would we want to continue living a life like this?"

"Meg..."

"Shut up Chloey." Meg said with another snort, "We get it, you don't want to leave the people that mean the most to you and you're thinking of following in Chris and Eric's steps right?"

I nodded, "With some exceptions,"  
"Nah," Meg said with a frown, "There can be no exceptions hun, you want to leave before they kill you for the younger model, and that my dear is something you've been actively keeping an eye on for the last five years, if not more,"

I looked at Meg in surprise. I knew that she was right. I'd been watching out for another like me, but I also knew that once the men found someone like myself it was as good as game over. I knew it. This was the only option that would allow us to live and after all that we'd been through I knew that there was only one choice and it was this path that was before me. I sighed in frustration knowing that even if we succeeded it was going to be a constant nightmare for us. I would have to keep an even tighter eye on what was going on from Sutafu and the other lands watching for a warrior that would be able to take us out if she wanted to and for the ones that I wouldn't be able to sense. I also knew that times didn't always stay the same that there was something going on with the two small girls that they were training presently. I knew what sort of lives that they would live. And that saddened me to think of it.

I decided that I would head out to find Chris. As it was I needed to talk with him about the plan that quite frankly was a high risk operation that if it worked would make the men think that my comrades and I had all been killed. I paused about half way to the clearing.

"Hey Missy," Chris said from behind me,

"Chris," I said calmly, "I need your help..."


	3. Chapter II: A Warrior's Instincts

The Silent Chloey and the Deadly Child Chapter II: A Warrior's Instincts

 _A/N: This chapter will be a bit fast but then the story will pick up...I hope. Anyway enjoy more Chloey shenanigans as we all need at times. Enjoy the fun._

If there was one thing that I knew it was this. The Organization was going to pay. Sara as it soon turned out was a child that I _had_ met who had taken a liking to me for some reason that I would never understand. It made sense to me that there was more to her story then first met the eye.

Doubtless her death did affect me, when comrades died it always affect me in some way that I didn't like. Not that I would ever dare to admit it out loud, but I cared for them in a way. Of course it wouldn't do to show them that directly but by being hard on them I would do what I could to help them survive. That had always been the plan...to help them live as long as possible without the loss of life that seemed so continuous and never ending of both humans and warriors. Yoma and Awakened Ones. It was all the same. There was nothing that I could do about it because as I soon found out there was a limit to what the men liked.

I was old by warrior standards already but in human terms I was very young still. Most warriors didn't last into their twentieth human year, of those that did...they were quickly culled by various means, either being branded as a deserter or given tasks that would lead to their awakening and subsequent death or their death out right. This was the reality that I had to face, a reality that Meg and Claire also had to face. We all knew that our deaths were coming to us as we knew what the men wanted. I had spoken with Chris and we had agreed for the most part that we needed to make it seem as if Claire, Meg and I were killed on a mission. However the missions that I was given were hardly that difficult to believe that I'd been killed on them.

Yet. I knew that there was one thing that I was going to have to do. One being that I _could_ actually get "killed" by save for the creatures of the Abyss. Fresh Blood Agatha...and that wasn't an easy task. I knew that I would without question need to have the orders to take her out and with a favourable group of warriors. I _was_ easily stronger than her however the men didn't seem to notice that which could essentially work in my favour. _If_ I played my cards right. I knew that this was going to be an uphill battle, that I was going to have to make very much certain that traces of yoki would have to be eliminated as best as possible and that we would have to make sure that we were well hidden.

It was about three weeks (by my guess) that we had been doing our work of killing yoma when Orsay decided that he was going to show up. I paused and waited to see what he had to say and for the most part I wasn't paying too much attention to him. It was only as he said something about watching a hunt that I looked at him, "And," I said making him blink in surprise,

"What is it Number 2?" He asked,

"Nothing," I sighed, and turned towards the west. Orsay cleared his throat and I turned to face him, "What?" I said boredly,

"The hunt is in the east," He said simply and I rolled my eyes, of course I had to go east. I wondered which one that he was wanting me to watch and I realised that this was going to be dull as fuck, "What is going on in the west?" I looked at him,

"A strong being is causing trouble in the west that isn't Riful or Dauf," I said boredly again, "Doubtless it's easily taken care of if the team is experienced enough,"

"I see," Orsay said, "We'll see if there has been a request from the west then to take it out," He seemed unsurprised by what I said but then again it seemed that he was smirking underneath that damn hood.

The trip east was shit. I didn't want to think about how close I was to Sutafu but as I walked towards the meeting point (I had been paying attention in a round about way and was just fucking with Orsay for the fuck of it) I knew that there wasn't much to see that was worth while. It was just a group of kids trying to take out an Awakened One that wasn't even that strong. It was the weakest one I had ever sensed. It was a miracle that it even survived to this point in time. I marvelled at how weak it actually was and paused as the children showed no skill at all. Great now I would see the joyous occasion of children getting killed because they didn't have a skilled warrior to show them the ropes that frankly they needed to learn. I heaved a sigh and Kate lay at my feet again. Ermita seemed unconcerned as usual but then again I knew that he was waiting for me to open my god damn mouth and say something. I knew that it was for the best to be bluntly honest about this one. Those kids were fucked.

I watched as the higher ranked of the girls (Number 9?) managed to actually get her team to work together and by some miracle they killed the Awakened One. I felt a half smirk hit my face. Good for them then. I wasn't going to complain about that result. I told the old man that the Awakened One was dead before I turned to other matters. Perhaps I _should_ see who it was that did well in that hunt. I thought better of it however and turned to head back to my region, I had work to do after all.

With the turning of the seasons I arrived in a time in Lido's calender that was actually pretty important as the harvest celebrations were going in full swing. I could see the people being fully involved in preparing what they could for the major trading that was going to happen with various kinds of goods that would be used as winter come upon the town. It was for the most part the only time that the entire population of Lido was actually together save for mass gatherings at other festivals and church services.

I wasn't going to get involved in this harvest season because I knew that I had other things to worry about presently. Like for example Chris. I didn't know what my Uncle was complaining about personally as Chris was a good man. It seemed almost odd to me. However I let it go at it wasn't as important as other things.

After speaking with my Uncle I soon left for a job hunting a yoma in the west. Meg and Claire travelled with me and both seemed to be looking at me with intense expressions. I realised that I was standing still and I sighed, "Alright you got me," I said as a feeling of unease crossed my body,

"Well yeah Chloey," Claire said, "You look like something's up,"

I rolled my eyes then I suddenly leapt back. An appendage slammed into the ground and Claire yelled out in annoyance, "What the hell?! How the fuck did it get the drop on us?!"  
"It was suppressing its yoki!" Meg yelled back as she gripped her sword,

"That would be about right," I sighed. It was a first but I supposed that was going to happen. Thankfully however I still picked it up in time.

The being wasn't exactly the most pleasant thing to look at, as it was a mess of appendages thrashing about the place, but as I truly got to focus on it I could see that there was a central "chamber" where the true form was hiding, "Aim for the centre," I said calmly, "We should have it then,"

"Umm how exactly?" Claire asked, "I hate to sound negative here but as far as I can sense those appendages are not exactly going to give us the..."

And it was at that point that I locked down the being's yoki. I saw the expression on their faces as they moved towards the centre as I told them to. I couldn't help but smirk just a tad.

"So it looks like Chloey beat us to the punch again," Meg said with a sigh, "I mean come on taking control of the being's yoki was classic,"

"And an obvious choice for her," Claire groaned, "Although if I had that kind of ability I would do so myself too,"

And I simply listened to them bicker about it all the way to our next job. Naturally I knew that they were going to start betting again and the wait was on to see if they were going to partake in such things again; even if for a little while before things went serious again.

I slowed down a fair bit when we reached the border of Mucha and Parabi; having sensed some yoma in the area. It wasn't enough to make a problem but over all...well I didn't want to take my chances with them in case they needed to be killed. And doubtless Orsay was going to want them killed anyway.

The sun rose as Claire, Meg, Kate and I travelled towards Parabi; the sky a cloudless blue that I could almost spend the day staring at and getting lost in the colour. Funny how many such skies I had seen like that...and I realised that it wasn't normal for this area to be so clear. Usually this was the time of year where storms frequented the area. People and animals had to seek shelter and I knew that come the next few hours there might just be one such storm. I could sense it. I didn't know exactly how, but I knew there was something in the air. I soon wished that the day hadn't started out so perfect.

The rain appeared in the afternoon and ran down my armour and clothing. Hair stuck to the sides of my face as the water dripped down my chin. Everything was wet. Kate's white coat was soaked and she had given up shaking it to get dry. Both Meg and Claire were far quieter than usual; normally being more verbose then what they were at present. I couldn't help but note that this storm was far more powerful then usual. Explosions of thunder ripped across the air above us and lightning forked down many sword lengths away from us. At least one hundred and fifty or more. Even so I knew that we had many more sword lengths to travel before we caught up to the yoma that we were hunting. Tracking them was easy for me naturally because I was more then likely made for it. Claire it seemed didn't have it quite as good as I did. But then she was Meg's physical eyes most of the time which likely taxed her more then enough.

The storm continued rumbling through the night as we found shelter. I had a feeling that it wasn't going to settle any time soon and as we rested briefly to re-energise ourselves for the fight that was ahead.

By the time the next morning came I knew that we were going to have to step up the pace. Meg groaned in annoyance when I pushed the pace to what was normal, Claire however pointing out that we needed to get a move on before the yoma caused more trouble then what it was worth. I listened the the bickering once again as the pair couldn't work out which was better, travelling quickly to get to jobs or taking time. In the end they decided that it didn't matter as long as the jobs were complete. It was the first argument that they had settled without me saying anything in a long time. I could have felt quite proud of it if it wasn't for the fact that we were almost at the yoma.

This particular yoma was strange in the sense that it was attempting to hide its yoki, but in doing so made itself far more obvious to me. It was an alright attempt as far as suppression went but it wasn't enough to do anything serious for the monster. I would have laughed at it if not for the fact that it was such a nuisance for us to track down and kill. I almost felt sorry for it as its blood spilled over the ground in a fashion that I was long since used to seeing. Purple stained the ground in a neat radius around the corpse. I wasn't surprised by the out come having known that it was going to end that way from the very beginning.

I was halfway towards Sutafu when Orsay showed up. I waited to see what he said and I wasn't expecting to hear the words that came out of his mouth, "You have a new task Number 2," He seemed to shift uncomfortably, "A warrior has deserted, we want you to track her down and kill her at once," I raised an eyebrow and looked at Orsay, "It is the now former Number 9 Sahira the bloodthirsty," I frowned slightly, "she has managed to take out the squad that was assigned to kill her," He added, "I believe that you as well as Numbers 11 and 12 are more than able to take her out,"

"Hold up, what about the emblem?" Meg asked and Orsay sighed. He pulled out a stick and drew an emblem that I had not seen before at all,

"This is her mark and this one is the mark of the comrade who's sword that she carries," I watched as Orsay drew another emblem in the dirt for us to see and I felt mildly sick. I knew that second emblem...I knew it too well...


End file.
